1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a device as well as a method for wireless data exchange between a sensor unit and a computer. In particular, a medical sensor unit is provided as the sensor unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the medical field, diagnosis or therapy apparatuses are used that acquire data with the aid of sensors or sensor units, the data subsequently being transmitted to a computer and evaluated there. Such sensor units can include, for example, x-ray detectors that supply digital data that is subsequently evaluated and assembled into image information. For example, in dental medical technology, x-ray sensor units are used that are employed for intra-oral examinations. In order to have an optimally large open space for the examination and in order to avoid the presence of connection cables that may interfere with movement of the medical personnel, modern intra-oral x-ray sensors transfer the data to the computer ensues wirelessly. Any other sensor units (such as, for example, optical camera units) may be provided instead of the x-ray sensor.
With the increasing amount of equipment used in a medical practice or in a clinic, in particular electronic equipment, the need exists to integrate these devices into a uniform computer system in an optimal way in order to not have to keep ready a separate evaluation station (thus a separate computer) for every single sensor unit. In a typical installation, an IT environment (for example a local network) into which the sensor units must be integrated already exists. Without the necessary expertise, however, integration of the sensor into the network is generally not possible without further measures, especially if the network connection is a wireless data exchange. Such expertise in the field of IT technology cannot, however, normally be assumed of medical personnel. Rather than requiring that the medical personnel possess advanced technical skills, the requirement here is to design the IT environment such that integration of such a sensor unit is as simple as possible.
The possibility exists in principle to resort to what is known as WLAN technology (wireless local area network). However, without specific IT knowledge, a simple integration according to the plug-and-play principle is not possible given this technology since the WLAN standard does not support a “plug-and-play installation”.
Due to the rapid further development of products for WLAN technology, the use of standard components is necessary in order to also ensure the secure and reliable functionality of the system in the future. This eliminates the possibility of modifying the protocols that form the basis of the WLAN standard in order to enable a “plug-and-play” device.
In a WLAN network, the possibility of establishing what is known as an “ad hoc connection” exists in principle, thus resulting in the formation of what is known as an ad hoc network. However, under the WLAN standard 802.11, connections between a maximum of two apparatuses are generally reliable. An ad hoc network with a plurality of participants offers only a low reliability.
A further approach for the integration of the sensor unit into the network is to integrate the sensor as what is known as a “client” into an existing network in which the computer is also integrated either wirelessly or in a wired manner. What are known as access points are hereby typically provided for the wireless integration of a client. However, the problem exists that the frequency band used for wireless transfer in a WLAN can also be utilized by third parties, such that special measures requiring technical expertise are necessary in order to achieve an insensitivity to interfering external influences, particularly to provide the reliability and security necessary for medical technology. Even with such technical expertise, complete insensitivity to interference is normally not securely assured when, for example, a further access point on the same channel (thus with the same frequency band) is set up in the immediate environment. Furthermore, technical expertise is likewise required for handling of the acquired data and its transmission within the network infrastructure. In particular, the integration requires knowledge about the existing infrastructure, such as the existence of firewalls, the use and allocation of IP addresses, and the like. Without technical expertise, a plug-and-play installation is therefore not possible with the typically-provided concepts.